The assignee of the present disclosure manufactures and deploys spacecraft for, inter alia, communications and broadcast services. Such spacecraft may employ one or more radio-frequency (RF) communications systems. Such RF communications systems may include one or more waveguides that may be used to guide RF waves from one location, such as an RF transmitter, to another location, such as an antenna feed.
Waveguides are usually rigid or flexible conduits having particular cross-sectional characteristics. For example, a waveguide for use with microwave RF signals may be a metal tube with a rectangular cross-section. One or more rigid or flexible waveguides may be connected to one another, either directly or via intermediary RF components, in order to provide an RF system.